Coming Home
by the Divine Nataku
Summary: VanxHitomi. When Hitomi returns to Gaea, things are not as peaceful as they seem. Will she stay? Read and Find out.
1. Worlds Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of its affiliates, although it would be pretty darn cool if I did. However, I did make up the idea for this story myself, so please don't steal it. I would be very angry if you did.  
Wufei: ::scoffs:: Like we really care what you think.  
Hey, aren't you s'posed to be with Miss Chang Po?  
Miss Chang Po: ::pops up:: That's right! C'mere, you! ::grabs him by his ponytail and drags him off::  
Wufei: ::wincing in pain:: In...jus...tice.....  


**  
Tenkuu no Escaflowne  
**_(Vision of Escaflowne)  
**"Coming Home"**  
*by **Nataku-chan*******_  


  
            Hitomi gazed in wonder at the young man before her. His unruly black hair and deep brown eyes gave him an air of mystery she couldn't help find attractive.  He wasn't very tall or muscular, but Hitomi knew first hand how strong he actuallywas.  Aside from being a skillful swordsman and an excellent Guymelef pilot, she knew for a fact that Van Fanel was perhaps the strongest person she had ever met.  However, what Hitomi didn't know, was that his strength came from her.    
The young, Fanelian monarch in question had just hopped down from the now dormant Ispano Guymelef – Escaflowne– with its blood-red drag energist in hand.   
"There's no need for Escaflowne now." he was telling her.  "No more need for fighting.  Now I'd like to see my brother's dream come true… a Fanelia – a Gaea truly at peace."  
' 'Your family would be so happy to see what a great ruler you'll be forFanelia,' Hitomi thought, full of pride. 'If only I could stay here with you…' Her heart quickened a few paces when the young king walked over towards her.  "I'd like to see it with you…" she spoke softly,   
"If that's all right."  
"It's fine with me." Van answered, a small smile adorning his handsome features. Hitomi swore her heart would burst with joy.  "But, we can see each other anytime, right?"  
Her hopes came crashing down upon her.  'He doesn't want me to stay…' Hitomi could feel an ice cold, weight fall upon her chest, crushing her heart. 'He wants me to go back to the Phantom Moon… where I belong…' Tears welled up in her eyes.  "Van…"  
"Hitomi…" The young girl from the Phantom Moon found herself in the half-draconian's arms.  Oh, how she longed to stay there forever!  However, before she knew what was happening, a familiar light surrounded the two, and Hitomi found herself slowly lifting up into the air.  
"I'll never forget you!" Hitomicried as the ground got further and further away.  Van smiled gently in response. The pain in his heart refrained him from speaking, but he could not tear his eyes away.  As Hitomi climbed further up into the sky, she and Van could only watch as the one they loved must – whom would never know their feelings – disappeared from sight.  
It was almost as if two hearts –fated to beat as one – had died that day.  
  
**~End of Prologue~**  
  
            It had been five years, almost to the day, since the end of the Great War.  Though the 'Girl from the Phantom Moon' had disappeared as mysteriously as she had come, life in Gaea went on.  Many lives had been lost, and many towns and cities destroyed, but the people persevered, determined to rebuild what they had lost.  
            Though Fanelia had begun its reconstruction almost immediately after the war, progress was not going as quickly as many would have liked.  When the Zaibach Empire had first attacked Fanelia, its people had fled for their lives, seeking safety in the hills.  However, when the war was well under way, the Fanelian refugees split up, going wherever they felt was safe from further attack.  News from the front had been slow to reach them, and it was quite some time until all of the survivors returned to their war-ravaged home.  
            The peopleof Fanelia were now very happy, living now in peaceful times.  Many changes had been made to the kingdom in order to benefit the people, making it better than the Fanelia before it.  The people were grateful for these changes –and it was all thanks to their new, young king.   However, compared to many other kingdoms like Asturia or Freid, Fanelia was considered to be a bit 'backwards' – which was, unfortunately partially thanks to their new young king as well.  
  
()~~[==============  
  
            Merle sat on her haunches with her back to the wall in the middle of a long corridor of the castle.  She sat vigil, not too farfrom a large room with double doors – it was the king's room to be exact.  Occasionally, she would glance at a large Grandfather clock – a gift from Asturia's princesses Eries and Millerna – that rested in the corner.  She sighed, absently curling a lock of her bright pink hair, which was now slightly past her shoulders, in a combination of boredom, annoyance, and slight frustration.  
            At that moment, Merle's large cat ears perked up. The old gears within the clock silently creaked and turned, moving the large pendulum at the base of the clock. A quick little melody played for a few seconds before the clock chimedeleven times.  
            'It should be about now…" Merle thought, her expression turning very serious. The teenage cat girl turned her attention towards the large double doors.  Almost as if she had been expecting it, the large doors suddenly creaked open and from them emerged Van in the traditional attire of a Fanelian monarch.  
            "Van-sama!"she exclaimed as towards him on all fours. She prepared to envelop him in a large hug, but stopped in her tracks,taking a good look at him.  Van had matured much since the war.  He had grown considerably taller and more muscular in build; no one would dare underestimate him in a fight anymore.  His hair held the same unruliness as before, but was slightly longer.  His brown eyes, which had once held so much fire and depth, looked tired – almost empty.  
            the king of Fanel, noticing the look of concern on his feline companion's face,gave her a small smile, tousling her hair gently.  "Daijobu, Merle." he said softly.  "I'm okay now."  With that, he gave her a reassuring wink and walked off down the hall.  
            Merle watched his retreating form and huffed indignantly.  'Every year… it's alwaysthe same…' she thought to herself. 'Van-sama… can't you see what you're doing to yourself?'  
            Though itwas not always the same time every year, as Merle had put it, it _was_ indeed always the same.  Every year, when the anniversary of the Great War approached, Van, who always seemed to be very spirited, was not his usual self.  At first he would become very snappy and unusually moody.  Within a few days he would become very submissive – which always came as a shock to his court advisors – and unwilling to talk to anyone.  Then he would shut himself up in his room for days – as Merle believed – without food or sleep.  He would not speak to anyone outside his chamber doors, nor would he except any human or beast man contact.  After a few days had passed, he would emerge again claiming everything was fine.  He would resume his daily routine and duties as king, with all smiles, until the same time of year approached again.  
            Once Van was out of sight, Merle hissed, the fur on her back and tip of her tailbristling.  'Kuso… Kuso… this is all **her **fault!**' **she thought angrily to herself.  'Damnit, Hitomi, why'd you have to leave?' Though she loved the girl from the Phantom Moon like a sister – though she wouldn't admit that to her –Merle was pissed to no end at how she was affecting Van.  However, little did the cat girl know how much being separated from Van was affecting Hitomi as well.  
  
~End of Chapter 1~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Nataku-chan - Kooooo-nichi-wa, minna-san!   
  
Miss Chang Po - ::pops up behind her:: She means to say, 'Hello, everyone!'  
  
Nataku-chan - That's what I said! . ::huffs::  
  
Miss Chang Po - ::just smiles:: Of course.  
  
Nataku-chan - Anyway, this was my first installment of my first fic on Fanfiction.net. I hope you like it so far.  
  
Miss Chang Po - Of course they will! If they like **_my _**writing, they're gonna love yours!  
  
Nataku-chan - ::looks all hopeful:: You really think so?   
  
Miss Chang Po - With out a doubt!  
  
Wufei - ::massaging his tugged-on ponytail:: Emotional onnas... ::eeps and scrambles off as Nataku-chan and Miss Chang Po chase after him, waving menacing-looking writing quills::  
  
Nataku-chan - Ja matta ne, minna-san!  
  
Miss Chang Po - She means to say, 'See you later, everyone!'  
  
Nataku-chan - I said that! .  



	2. Return to Gaea

**  
  
  
**

Tenkuu no Escaflowne  
"Coming Home"**  
  
  
2 – Return to Gaea**   


  
            "Hey, Hitomi-chaaaaaaan!"  
            "Hm?" Twenty-year old Kanzaki Hitomi sighed inwardly as Yukari, her long time friend, came barreling towards her.  The maroon haired young woman had in her grasp yet another gaudy dress to add to the pile now accumulating in front of her.  
            "Now, tell me honestly," she said.  "What do you think?" She held out the cloth atrocity in front of her.  It was bright green with short puffy sleeves and dark blue trim.  Its low collar and hem that stopped right at her thigh revealed way too much for Hitomi's tastes.  The poor girl had gone blue in the face at the mere sight of it.  
            "Yukari-chan…"  
            Yukari glanced down at the dress, then up at Hitomi in disbelief.  "Don't tell me you don't like this one either?" she asked.  "This is the tenth one already!"  
            "Sorry,Yukari," Hitomi smiled slightly.  "But, if I were to wear any of these dresses, people would think I was an… an exhibitionist or something…"  
            Yukari huffed.  "They would not." she retorted.  "Hitomi-chan… the guys would go crazy if you wore one of these!"  
            Hitomi sighed.  "We've been through this before," she said.  "I'm going to a banquet, not a costume party.  The only reason I'm going is to get my promotion – not make anyone go crazy…"  
            Yukari sulked for a brief moment before trying another tactic.  Turning in the other direction, she took a deep breath and called out, "Amano-saaaaan!"  
            Hitomi blinked as the ex-captain of her old track team and ex-crush walked into the fitting room.  "You two okay?" he asked.  
            "Yes, we're fine." Hitomi replied softly.  
            "Amano-san," Yukari said, holding up the dress to her boyfriend.  "I need a guy's opinion. What do you think of this dress?"  
            Amano grimaced.  He loved Yukari to death, but the woman had terrible fashion sense. "I don't really think it's Hitomi's style." he answered, turning his attention to a rack of dresses to his right. "How about this one?" He pulled off a dress and handed it to Hitomi.  
            Hitomi took the dress and looked it over.  '_Nice material._' she thought to herself.  The dress was a slim, cream-colored, off the shoulder gown that went down to the ankles.  "It's pretty." she said aloud.  
            "It'd look nice on you." Amano replied with a smile.  
            "Y-you think so?" Hitomi blushed.  No wonder she had liked this guy, he certainly knew what to say to a girl.  
            "Yes, yes!" Yukari added enthusiastically.  "Simple, yet debonair!  You'll knock'em dead for sure in that one!"  
            "Okay, I'll buy this one then." Hitomi replied.  
            "I'm so glad!"  
            "Just promise me one thing, Yukari-chan," Hitomi replied.  "Puh-leeeze don't try to hook me up with anyone while we're there."  
            "B-but.."  
            "Promise?"  
            Amano gave Yukari a look, forcing the young woman to submit with an over dramatic sigh.  "All right, all right, fine, if you insist." she replied huffily.  "You could be beating guys off with a stick, but no-o-o-o, you'd rather be Miss Priss."  
            As Yukari prattled on, Hitomi tuned her out, stepping into the dressing room to try on the dress.  A full-length mirror behind the door of her stall allowed her to admire the dress as well as take a good look at herself.  She was no longer the fifteen year old tarot card-reading tomboy that had fallen from the Phantom Moon.  She was much taller than she had been five years ago, and certainly more developed.  She had long since replaced the short pixie-ish cut she had sported, allowing her hair to grow out long enough to hang over her shoulder into a loose braid – a style accredited to her now deceased grandmother.  Surely any man would tell her she was beautiful and be willing to be with her – yet; Hitomi did not want to be with any man.  With a heavy sigh she turned away from her reflection, taking off the dress.  
            "…You could easily have any guy you wanted if you just put forth the effort."  
            Hitomi laughed shyly, turning back towards her friends as she stepped out of the dressing room.  "But I don't want just any guy." she replied.  
            Yukari gave her a little miffed look, disappointed that she had not been able to see how the dress looked on her friend. However, Hitomi's words caught up with her, causing her to blink in surprise.  "Hitomi-chan," she replied.  "Don't tell me you're still hooked on that _Van_ guy you told us about." When Hitomi blushed, she let out an exasperated sigh.  "How do you know you didn't just dream him up?"  
            "I didn't dream him up," said Hitomi firmly.  "Van is real, and so is Gaea, Fanelia, and everything else I told you about."  
            "Even so," Amano offered.  "It's been five years…"  
            "Right," Yukari cut in.  "It's time you move on."  
            Hitomi flinched as Amano nodded in agreement. "Besides, who's to say he hasn't done the same?"  
            Was she really hearing this?  Hitomi felt her heart constrict at the mere thought of her friends' suggestion.  She quickly placed a hand on her chest.  '_Has Van really moved on…?_' she wondered. '_Is that what I'm so afraid of?_'  
            "Hitomi?" Yukari and Amano were looking at her worriedly.  "Are you okay?"  
            "Yeah!" Hitomi nodded quickly.  "I'm just gonna go buy this and I'll meet you guys outside so we can go to lunch.  Okay?" Without waiting for a response, Hitomi took off to keep her friends from seeing the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.  
  
()~~[===========   
  
            After running across many of his servants and faculty, assuring each and every one of them that he was in fact perfectly fine, Van ventured back to his chambers.  After changing out of his royal garb, he slipped into more comfortable attire – a loose sleeved red shirt similar to the one he wore during his fighting days, along with a pair of grayish slacks and tall, sturdy boots.  Once he was finished, he left out of the palace on his favorite steed, a grayish black stallion, to a place where he knew he wouldn't be bothered.  
            Within a short amount of time, perched on a branch of the highest tree of the Fanelian Royal forest, Van had himself positioned where he could get a perfect view of the kingdom.    
His kingdom, once his father's kingdom, once his mother's home,once his brother's torment.   
He sighed, forcing his thoughts away from such matters. The sky above the kingdom was a clear blue, contrasting the fluffy white clouds rolling through it.  As they slowly floated by, Van looked up, barely able to see the Earth and its Moon.  
            '_The Phantom Moon…_' he thought wistfully,staring at it in wonder.  '_It's so close now… I could almost touch it._'His arm twitched as the Fanelian King fought the urge to do so.  "It seems like yesterday, but it's been five years now." he said aloud.  A frown passed across his features.  "Not once has she come back.  She probably won't either…not after what I did."  
            It seemed inevitable that Hitomi would have to return to her own world, but once she did so, Van had missed her terribly. However, he had discovered that with the help of the pendant Hitomi had entrusted to him, the two could keep in contact with each other through some mental/spiritual link.  The two had been amazed by the gift they had been given, but unfortunately the link's power was somewhat limited.  Though the two could not see or actually speak to each other, they found that with enough concentration, they could feel each other's presence, or hear each other's thoughts.    
For example, if Van found himself in a meeting with his advisors, agitation filling him as quickly as his patience was fading, he would clutch the pendant tightly in his hand, a wave of calm washing over him.  If he closed his eyes and concentrated, he could feel Hitomi's presence, comforting him and soothing his nerves.  Though she did not possess the pendant, the same effects could be said of Hitomi.  So, the two continued to communicate with each other in this way.  
Soon, this proved not to be enough for Van.  Though he had not come right out and admitted it, Van truly loved Hitomi. Truth be told, acknowledging his feelings was not something Van was very good with, and by the time he had realized how deep his feelings for the Terran girl ran within him, she was already gone. It had unsettled him at first, but the Fanelian monarch came to realize that every breath and step he took was because of and for her.  No matter what he was doing, Van's mind seemed to drift to the young teen who had ridden by his side as he soared through the skies on the back of Escaflowne. Being so far away from her was quickly becoming too much to bear.  Van lived for Hitomi, and would surely die without her.  
Sadly, as much as Hitomi longed to return to Gaea to be with him, she was afraid. In a world influenced by will ( AN - ::coughcough:: Cephiro ::coughcough:: ), the girl still believed that her feelings and predictions had too much of an influence on Gaea and – as Hitomi believed –on Van as well.  
Hitomi would not return toGaea.  Van had offered, but she had refused.  Van could not believe it; he refused to believe it.  They were soulmates; it was not fair that they had to be separated.  Frustrated and devastated, Van – still with the help of the pendant – cut off the link the two had shared.   
'_I didn't do it purposely…_' Van thought, staring at the small pendant, resting in his open palm.  '_I just couldn't stand being without her anymore…_' He looked up at the Phantom Moon, which was now in clear view.  "I didn't mean to be so selfish, Hitomi…" Tears began to well up in the young king's eyes as he lowered his head to wipe them away weakly.  "I'm sorry…"  
  
()~~[===========  
  
            Hitomi was physically and mentally spent.  '_How is it that spending a day with Amano andYukari takes up so much of my energy?_' she wondered, flopping down onto the couch in the living room of her apartment.  
            _~ That's because you're jealous. ~_ Avoice in her held told her.  
            "What?" Hitomi blinked.  
            _~ You stepped aside so that Amano and Yukari could be together… because you knew Yukari loved Amano so much more than you did.  But you were still jealous. ~_  
            "I was not!" Hitomi cried out,sitting up.  "Yukari and Amano love each other!  They belong together!"  
            _~ Which is why you're so jealous of them.~_ the voice went on.  ~_ You envy the two of them because they are with the one they love most.  You, however, remain on the outside.  Alone. ~_  
            '_I can't believe I just argued with myself and lost._' Hitomi thought huffily. With that, she got up from her seat and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her.  She leaned against the door for a brief moment before dropping unceremoniously onto the bed, face first, sighing heavily.  "Why can't I find someone who loves me like that?" she wondered aloud.  She paused for a moment.  "I thought that maybe…" She closed her eyes, hoping to keep back the tears.  "Van… if only I could reach you again… Kami… I miss him so much!"  One tear slid down her cheek, making way for many more.  Finally breaking down, Hitomi curled up into a ball on her side. "Alone… I am alone… Van…"  
            As Hitomi cried her eyes out, a gentle breeze from an open window entered the room.  Not far from the window, on Hitomi's desk, sat the tarot cards.  A thin layer covered the deck from lack of use.  As the breeze grew stronger, a stack of papers next to the cards blew off the desk, knocking the top card off of the deck. Now carried by the breeze, the singular card floated over to Hitomi's bed, landing gently facedown in her open hand.  
            "What?" Hitomi blinked, feeling the soft card against her fingers.  Opening her teary eyes, she could only stare in disbelief at the object in her hand. Almost mechanically did she begin to turn it over… "Impossible!"  She stopped, jumping up immediately to rush over to the desk.  Without looking atthe card's face, Hitomi set the card back on top of the deck, setting about the task of rearranging her papers.  
            "No more…"she told herself, pain in her voice.  "I won't interfere with fate any more…" She shut her eyes painfully as she straightened out her stack of papers.  "I won't go back… I can't go back…" She opened her eyes as she sat the papers down, staring at the old deck of cards.  It seemed to be calling to her.  "Oh, how I want to though…"  Reaching out ever so slowly, as if still weighing the decision over in her head, Hitomi picked up the first card on the deck.  She turned it over to reveal La Luz, the_ Dragon Card_.  
            Hitomi sighed, despite the bright teary smile slowly spreading across her face.  "Oh well… staying for a little bit wouldn't hurt, would it?"  She could only wonder this as the white light surrounded her, taking her back – back to Gaea.  
  
End of Chapter 2 ()~~[===========  
**  
**Author's Notes  
  
Never fear! I'm not dead! I hope you guys liked that so far, cuz I'm no where near done! I've got a couple more chapters up my sleeve before I get to writing again. But in the meantime, feel free to send any suggestions my way. As the writer of this fic, all the characters of Escaflowne are puppets to use as I see fit! (insert maniacal laughter) Ahem... but anyways... reviews are always welcome. See ya!**  
  
3 – Dorian Lunes de Endymion**      
  
          


	3. Dorian Lunes de Endymion

**  
  
  
**

Tenkuu no Escaflowne  
"Coming Home"**  
  
3 – Dorian Lunes de Endymion**      
  


"**Hitomi**…"The very name was blissful and painful to speak at the same time.  Van sat up, gripping the pendant tightly in his hand.  He was unaware of the faint glow it was giving.  Looking at the position of the sun above, he murmured absently, "It's getting late.  They've probably noticed I'm gone by now."  
"You're quite correct." replied avoice from below.  Van looked down from his perch to see a young man standing on the forest floor.  Dressed in the traditional garb of a chief Fanelian advisor, the young man was about Van's age, possibly younger.  Despite his age, however, he had silvery gray hair that was pulled in a loose ponytail past his shoulders.  He also had crystal blue eyes that held silent mirth in them as they stared up at the young king.  
"I didn't expect you to come all the way out here, Dorian." Van said, a slight smirk on his face.  "Plan on coming up?"  
"Not unless I'm forced to." Dorian answered, still smiling.    
Going by the name of Dorian Lunes de Endymion, a distant relative of the Fanelian Royal family, Dorian was Van's personal advisor in matters of court and state.  When Van had appointed his young kin the position of right hand man to the king, his court was furious (as well as extremely envious).  Seeing his age, they felt that Dorian, at the age of 15 when he was appointed, was not experienced enough to hold such a high position.  Never one to back down after giving a decision so much thought, Van argued that since he was a young king, he should have a young advisor whowould be able to relate to him.  Who better to handle the job than Dorian? After chastising them about judging people solely by their appearances, Dorian was appointed as advisor, proving himself to be an excellent choice forthe job. After two years of excellent service, the young advisor had everyone was impressed – everyone, that is, but Merle.  
As it turned out, Dorian was moreVan's friend than his advisor.  That fact alone was the sole reason for Merle's absolute dislike of him.  No one would be permitted to come between her and _her_ Van-sama as long as she was around.  She always made sure to make that clear to Dorian whenever shehad the chance.  
"_I've known Van-sama much, much longer than you have._" she would tell him, trying her best to look down on him, even though he was a good foot taller than her.  "_So, if Van-sama ever has any problems, he should come to me first._"  
In response to her comment – which she made frequently – Dorian, who was about her age anyway, would always smile.  "_Miss Merle,_" he would say, always with the same patient expression on his face, "_May the Gods who watch over us strike me down the day Van-sama would come to me before confiding in you._"  
And this would please her – if only for a little while.  
"You don't plan on spending all evening up there, do you?" asked Dorian, now standing at the base of the very tree Van was perched in.Van's smirk deepened as he folded his arms behind his head.  "Doesn't sound like a bad idea." he said jokingly. "I'd like to see the look on the court members' faces when you told them I hadn't come back with you."  
Dorian grimaced, imagining how that scene could possibly play out in his mind.  The other court members respected him, but that didn't mean they weren't always looking for the perfect excuse to replace him. "I suppose..." he replied, "But, they weren't the ones who sent me out here to find you."  
"Oh?"  
"I came on my own." Dorian answered quietly.  "Miss Merle said you had been out here all day… so, I came to see if you were all right."  
'_Happy anniversary…_' Van thought gruffly to himself.  He closed his eyes, answering Dorian with, "I needed to think.  This is the best place to do it."  
"You were thinking about… um… '_Hitomi_' is it…?"   
Van flinched.  "Who told you about her?" he snapped, sitting up suddenly.  In his haste, the pendant slipped out of his grasp, falling towards the ground.  
"Miss Merle did." Dorian answered simply, catching the pendant.  "She said she helped win the Great War… though I'm afraid she didn't say much else."  Van sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly.  "Uhm… Van-sama, did you know this thing was glowing?"  
"What?" Van didn't even have time to think of his next question before the wind picked up, the sky darkening above them.  
"What's going on?" Dorian asked, shielding his eyes as the sky lit up with blinding light.  
"I don't believe it…" Van breathed, watching with wide eyes as a pillar appeared out of the clouds.  As he watched, he could make out the outline of a slim figure within the pillar,   
falling towards the ground.  "It's her… it's her!" Without another word, he yanked his shirt over his head, tossing it aside as he rushed to the edge of the tree branch.  
Dorian could only watch in confusion as all of this took place.  Was this some sort of attack?  Why was his king so excited?  More importantly, what was he going to do?  "Van-sama, what are you doing… Van-sama – Van-sama!"  The young advisor could only watch in horror as his king jack-knifed of the tree branch. It had been seconds since his leap from the safety of the trees when Van's white Draconian wings sprouted from his back, catching the breeze and lifting him in the air towards the pillar. "What is he doing…?  Has he gone mad?" Dorian wondered.  With that thought, he wasted no time chasing after him on foot.  "Van-sama!  Wait!"  
  
()~~[===========  
     
       Van's wings pumped harder and harder as his heart beat rapidly in his throat.  He didn't even have to see her face; he just knew it was her.  He was so close now he could almost touch her.  The pillar was just meters away now.  Wasting no time, he disappeared into the pillar of light. Once it had faded, Van descended towards the ground, clutching the unconscious form of Kanzaki Hitomi close to him.  
        When he reached the ground, Dorian was already there waiting for him, asking millions of questions.  Had he lost his mind?  What would have happened if he had been killed?  Had he any idea what Miss Merle would do to him?  Who was that woman?  Where did that pillar of light come from and what was she doing in it? Why did he have such a goofy look on his face?  What in Gaea's name was going on?  
         Unfortunately, all of Dorian's questions fell on deaf ears. All Van could hear was her steady breathing along with her heart beating in tune with his own.  Dropping to his knees, he blinked repeatedly, staring at her face.  She had changed so much – certainly not for the worse from what he saw.  He wanted to laugh, cry, and sing all at the time, but he was too tired to do any of them.  It had been such a long time since he had flown and the effort had taken a lot out of him.     
          Gently, he cupped her face in his hand.  "Hitomi…" he breathed, marveling at how beautiful she was, along with how soft her skin felt under his touch.  "I'm so glad… you've come back…" Before he could lean down to kiss her forehead, the world around him went black.     
         Dorian let out a gasp of surprise as the young king collapsed over the strange woman in his arms.  "Van-sama!"  Immediately he rushed over and checked both their pulses, both of which were normal. He let out a sigh of relief. "They're unconscious.  Van is going to have a helluva time explaining this one."  With that, he stood up and whistled twice.  Out of the trees came Van's stallion along with Dorian's brown mare.  With much effort, he managed to get Van settled on his horse – after getting his shirt back on, of course.    
Following that, he placed the woman on his own horse, hopping on after her.  Looking at her strange choice of garb, Dorian decided that she was from no country he had ever heard of or been to.  Grabbing the reigns of Van's horse, he laughed.  "One helluva time indeed.  Come on then, let's get back."  With that, the two horses started the trek back towards the castle.  
  
~ End of Chapter 3  
  
  
Next Time - **4 – Reunion**  
**  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Reunion

Konnichi-wa, Minna-san! Genki desu ka!  
::Miss Chang Po pops in:: She means to say, "Hi, everyone! How are you?"  
Hey! What're you doing here? Get back to writing your own fics! ::Miss Chang Po sticks out her tongue and skuttles away:: Anywho... I hope you guys are liking this so far. If you guys have any suggestions or comments, feel free to send them to me. My e-mail address is Blitzen58@aol.com. Thanks a bunch!**  
  
**

Tenkuu no Escaflowne  
_Vision of Escaflowne  
  
****_"Coming Home"  
  


4 – Reunion  
  
            "Van-sama!  Van-samaaaaaaa!"  Merle's voice rung all through the palace as Van's horse was the first to enter the grounds.  When Dorian was soon to follow, she turned to him hissing, "What did you do to my Van-sama!"  
            "Heavens forbid I should do anything to harm Van-sama, Miss Merle." Dorian answered calmly.  
            "Then what happened?" Merle's fur was standing on end as she slowly but gently dragged the unconscious monarch off of his horse.  
            "I believe this young woman would have something to do with it." Dorian replied, hopping down from his own horse.  
            Merle's attention was focused on Van as she spoke. "What wo-?"  Half-interested, she stopped and turned towards Dorian to see him carefully lifting the stranger off of hishorse.  Though she looked entirely different, Merle could recognize her scent anywhere.  The cat girl's eyes lit up in pure joy.  "It's Hitomi-chan!"  
            "'Hitomi-chan'?"Dorian blinked, staring down at the woman in his arms.  Smiling softly, he shook his head slightly.  "Things are about to get a little bit more interesting around here."  
  
()~~[===========  
  
            When Hitomi awoke, she knew that she was no longer in her room.  In fact, she wasn't even in her apartment.  She had been placed in a large bed that she was more than certain was not her own. Her thoughts were confirmed when she sat up, surveying hers urroundings.  Though it was much larger than her bedroom, the room itself wasn't all that fancy.  It wasn't shabby, but it wasn't exactly Hotel Ritz either.  A few old-looking tapestries hung on the wall, a large dresser with a medium sized water basin and pitcher, as well as a desk with a vase of freshly cut flowers sat in the corner.  From the looks of the room, the only pieces of technology within sight were a few kerosene lamps, one on the desk and another on a nightstand next to her bed.  
            '_Totoro, I get the feeling we're not in Kobe anymore…_' she joked lightly to herself. Taking a second look around the room, she wondered aloud, "Where am I?"  
            "Within the Castle de Fanel, in the main capital of Fanelia."    
Hitomi wheeled around to see ayoung man, a few years her junior, with silvery gray hair, dressed in formal robes standing at the door.  "Wh-who?"she sputtered.  
The young man smiled warmly, bowing in respect.  "Do forgive me, LadyHitomi," he said.  "My name is Dorian Lunes de Endymion."  
"How do you know my name?" askedHitomi.  
"I don't think there's a person inGaea who doesn't know it, my lady." Dorian answered.  "Your journeys with King Van and your battles against the Zaibach Empire are now legendary."  
"King… Van…?" Hitomi heard herself utter.  '_So… I really am back…_' she thought to herself.  '_I'm back in Fanelia…_'   
"HITOMIII!!!"  Before she could react, Hitomi found herself pinned to the headboard, being hugged and licked to death by a large cat girl.  
Hitomi could only blink and sputter as the onslaught continued. "M-merle…?  Is that you?" she managed.  
"Of course it is!" Merle exclaimed as she pulled away from her, feigning a look of anger.  "Did you get dumber as ya' got older?  How could you forget me?"  
Hitomi laughed.  Oh, how she had missed this.  "I could never forget you, Merle," she saidwith a smile.  
"How about me?"  
Hitomi looked up to see another man standing in the doorway.  His clothes were different, and he was slightly older than she had remembered, but there was no way she could mistake him.  Her mouth went dry as the name formed on her lips. "V… Van…"  
Restraining himself as best he could, he took a slow step in towards the bed. If only she knew how many times he had dreamed of this day.  "Hitomi…" Tears began to form in his eyes.  
It was her dream come true.  She was back in Gaea, in Fanelia.  She was with Van and he was happy to see her.  He was crying for goodness sake!  Over come with joy, Hitomi passed out.  
  
()~~[===========  
  
            When Hitomi regained consciousness again, she found herself all alone.  Had she dreamt it all?  Looking around the room, she let out a sigh of relief – she was still in Gaea.  She climbed out of bed, pleased to find a pair of moccasin/slippers had been set out for her.  Slipping them on, the made her way towards the window.  Pushing open the shutters, she was welcomed with the most beautiful scene.  
            The sky, clean and pure, was the most brilliant blue Hitomi had ever seen.  Birds soared through the air as fluffy white clouds rolled by.  Below her, Fanelians bustled about, clueing Hitomi in on the fact that the day had already begun.  
            "Well, I suppose I can't lounge around in bed all day." she told herself.  In truth, Hitomi was eager to see how much Fanelia had changed since her departure.  
            ~ _Perhaps you'll even see that certain monarch you're in love with._ ~ that nagging voice whispered, causing Hitomi to turn a beet red.  
            "I'm not sure how I feel about him." she admitted. "Though I would like to see him." Making up her mind, she ventured outside of her room, bracing herself for whatever she might find.  
  
()~~[===========  
  
            Naturally -well nine times out of ten – when a person finds his or herself in an area he or she is unfamiliar with, they get lost. This was the case when Hitomi wandered the halls of Castle de Fanel.  After backtracking and re-backtracking, turning a full 360 degrees, and realizing there was no way she could possibly retrace her steps, Hitomi sighed heavily.  
            "Great," she muttered.  "I've barely been here a day and I'm already lost."  
            "Then allow me to come to your rescue once again."  
            "What?" The voice, deep and alluring, had struck amemory in the young woman.  She wheeled around immediately, seeing a tall, young man approaching her.  He wore the uniform of a Caeli Knight, (though without the ridiculously puffy sleeves), topped off with a dark blue dress overcoat adorned with a few pins and medals.  He had light blue eyes and long blonde hair pulled back out of his face in a loose ponytail.  A large smile spread across Hitomi's face. Though he too had aged slightly, Hitomi could recognize him anywhere.  "Allen-san!"  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Author's Notes -  
  
Nataku-chan - Well, what do we have so far? Everyone has been reunited at last! Well... sort of... What's to become of Van and Hitomi? Will they pick up where they left off?  
  
Miss Chang Po - I suppose we'll just have to see, won't we?  
  
Nataku-chan -Yes, that's right... hey, wait a sec'! Get outta here! ::Miss Chang Po giggles and rushes off::  
  
Wufei: Foolish onna.  
  
Nataku-chan - Yeah, that's ri--- ARgghhhh! Beat it!!  
  
Wufei: ::snickers and skuttles away::  



	5. A Whole New World

**Disclaimer - **(I do believe I forgot to put one of these before... oops .) I do not own Escaflowne nor any of its affiliates, though it would be nice to own Escaflowne itself... or even the Scherazade.. that'd be cool. The kids at school would _definitely_ be jealous.**  
  
  
**

Tenkuu no Escaflowne  
"Coming Home"**  
  
**

5 – A Whole NewWorld   
  
     Dorian and Merle could only watch with confused, yet amused stairs as they watched their king, the great Van Slanzar de Fanel, pilot of the powerful Ispano guymelef Escaflowne, ruler of all of Fanelia, pace around the room nervously with a worried expression on his face.   
       "Relax, Van-sama," Merle finally spoke, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  "You'd think you were trying to propose to her or something."   
        Dorian was surprised to see Van flush beet red at this. This day was getting curious-er and curious-er.  "Don't you want to see her?" he asked.    
        "Of course I do!" Van exclaimed, turning around suddenly. He managed to calm himself down before speaking again.  "It's just that it's been so long since I've seen her… I mean actually _seen_ her and be able to talk to her again."     
       "It's only been five years." Merle replied.  "You make it seem like it's been an eternity or something."      
       "It has been for me." Van replied softly without thinking.  He quickly realized his error however and turned away, clearing his throat in hopes of hiding the blush creeping up his cheeks.        
      Merle laughed.      
       "If you've missed her so much, Van-sama," Dorian replied, amused and a little bit weirded out by his majesty's behavior. "Why not go and talk to her?"     
       "I would, but what am I supposed to say?" He asked, turning back towards them.  "And even if I _did_ know, you guys don't even know where she is!"  
"Good point.  That is a problem, isn't it?"       
       "Merle…"       
       "Don't worry, Van-sama," Dorian smiled.  "I'm sure we'll be able to locate her shortly."       
       "That won't be a problem."  Everyone looked up to see Allen Schezar standing at the door of Van's study.        
      "Allen?" Van blinked.  "What're you doing here?"       
     Allen chuckled.  "I'm insulted." he replied. "It seems that with your new guest you completely forgot about the invitation to visit you extended not even a week ago."       
       Van scratched the back of his head in a boy-like fashion, grinning abashedly.  "Hm, so I have.  My apologies, Schezar-san."        
      "So regal all of a sudden?" Allen asked, quirking an eyebrow.  "I'm sure Endymion won't mind if we drop the formalities."        
      "Not at all, Allen-san."       
       "All right, all right, already!" Merle exclaimed, butting in.  "Now what were you saying before?"       
       "Oh, that's right." Allen replied, seeming as though he had forgotten his reason forcoming.  "I was simply saying that there was no reason to go looking for Hitomi--,"        
      "How'd you know Hitomi was here?" Van interrupted. "Did you see her?"            Allen laughed.  So, the boy-now a man-king hadn't changed much at all.  "Follow me, your highness."  
  
()~~[===========  
  
     Hitomi couldn't stop shaking.  She was too nervous.  After loosing herself in the palace, she was glad and surprised to be aided by none other than Caeli Knight Allen Schezar, her other ex-crush.  Smoothing imaginary creases out of the dress she was currently wearing, she thought back to how Allen had shown her the way back to her room. Surprisingly enough, there were maids there, ready to tend to her every whim.  They had heard about her adventures with their young king, and were eager to serve her in every way possible.         
     Allen had laughed at how uncomfortable she had looked at being fussed over.  "Could you please pick out a nice dress for Lady Hitomi to wear?" he had asked them.  All the maids began fussing and cooing over her double-time.  He laughed at the 'You traitor' look he received from her.  "Relax." He had told her.  "After all, you are about to meet the king."  After showing her where to wait for him, he disappeared down the hall.         
      '_Relax? He tells me to relax?_' Hitomi thought to herself.  She let out a shaky sigh, looking down at herself and thinking back on his words.  '_Has Van changed that much? What if he's an entirely different person?   What should I do?  What should I say to him?_'        
      "HITOMIIII!"       
       "Yaahh!" Hitomi nearly fell out of her seat. Regaining her balance, she looked up to see Merle perched beside her.          
      "You all right, Hitomi?" Allen asked, approaching her.  Hitomi blushed and nodded, realizing how unladylike she must have looked.        
'_Relax. Stay calm. Everything's going to be just fine._' Hitomi repeated this over and over in her head as a mantra of sorts.  
      Van watched them from a few paces away, already feeling a slight tinge of jealousy within him.  Realizing it was there, he did his best to smother it immediately.  '_Calm down, Van,_' he told himself.  '_Now's not the time for that.  She's here, and that's good enough for you._' Deep down, he knew that wasn't so.        
      "Aren't you going to say hello?" Van looked up to see Dorian standing next to him.  With a nod of gratitude he began walking towards the others, Dorian following behind him.      
       "Millerna and Dryden-san are married now?  And expecting?  Wow, it--," The rest of Hitomi's sentence was lost as she looked up at Van.       
       "—Has been a long time." Van replied, finishing her sentence.            
'_WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo???_' Hitomi's mind screamed.  Without thinking she jumped up, giving him a deep curtsy. "I'm glad to be back…"      
        He certainly hadn't expected her to come barreling into his arms like Merle was accustomed to, but Van was a little disappointed nonetheless.  However, he did his best not to let it show as he forced a smile, admiring the dress she was wearing.  It was simple in design, long but thin off-the-shoulder sleeves cuffed at the wrists, with a velvet button up bodice.  The entire dress was a light blue, setting off her green eyes nicely. "You look lovely."       
      Hitomi's face flushed pink.  "Ah… thank you…" she stammered, looking down.  "The maids picked it out for me."        
      "I hope you were treated well…"        
      "Oh, yes…I've enjoyed your hospitality very much… everything is so lovely here."         
     "I'm glad to hear that…"       
       Merle twitched slightly in frustration, staring at the couple, both of which were staring at the ground.  How clueless could they be?  She would have to take some drastic action if she ever hoped of getting those two together.  "Hey, instead of talking about boring topics like your health and the weather," she interrupted.  "How about we go do something interesting?"        
      "What did you have in mind, Miss Merle?" The cat girl glared at the king's assistant, noticing the amused gleam in his eye. Maybe she could use him as an ally. Interesting.         
     "Well, I don't know," she began nonchalantly. "Maybe we could show Hitomi around the capital, you know, let her get a good look at what Van-sama helped to create."      
      Hitomi, oblivious as always to her scheming, smiled slightly.  "That sounds like a good idea, Merle," she replied.  "I would like to see Fanelia… without getting lost that is."  Allen chuckled.       
      Van looked flustered.  "I'd like to take you," he replied, "But I just remembered that there are some matters of state I need to attend to."       
       Dorian blinked.  '_There are?_'        
      "Oh." Hitomi did her best to hide her disappointment. "Maybe some other time then."       
       "No need to wait," Van replied.  "I'm sure Dorian would be more than happy to show you around."       
       "Really?"Allen and Hitomi asked in unison.         
      Dorian blinked, finding all the attention on him. "It's no trouble at all, Van-sama." he replied.  "I would be honored to escort Lady Hitomi around the capital."       
       "If that's the case," Merle huffed indignantly. "Then I'm coming, too!"        
      "Of course, Miss Merle," Dorian replied.  "I'd never dream of going without your consent."       
       Merle nodded haughtily.        
      Hitomi blinked.       
       Allen smirked.        
      Van frowned.        
      Deciding it was best to break the silence as well as the all-out staring war that had ensued, Dorian cleared his throat, breaking Hitomi out of her stupor.  "Would you like to start now, Lady Hitomi?" he offered.  "Or perhaps you'd like to eat something."       
       Hitomi blushed, remembering that she hadn't eaten anything since her lunch with Amano and Yukari.  "Well, to be honest, I am a bit hungry."        
       "That settles it then!" Merle exclaimed, latching onto her arm.  "Let's go eat so we can get started!"  With that, she began to lead the young terran woman away.        
      "O-okay…"       
       Leading up the rear, Dorian smiled slightly, doing his best not to laugh.  Things were getting more interesting by the minute.       
         
()~~[===========   
  
        Hungry from having not eaten in great deal of time, and eager to tour the city, Hitomi had finished her meal, which she found delicious, rather quickly.  Once she did so, she and Merle chatted absently with each other as Dorian finished his own meal quietly.        
      "…If you ask me," Merle was saying.  "I thought it was pushing it.  After all, she wasn't even interested in being around him, let alone marrying him at first, and now they're having a baby together? Sheesh, you wouldn't believe how crazy things have been!"        
      Hitomi smiled.  "I'm sure it hasn't been anything you can't handle." she replied.       
       Merle's tail swished to and fro as she grinned smugly. "Of course not!" she purred happily. Her ears twitched slightly and a frown passed over her features as she whipped her heads towards Dorian.  "What did you say?"            Hitomi blinked.       
       Dorian, who had just took a sip out of a tea cup gave her a look of innocence.  "I didn't say anything, Miss Merle."      
       The cat girl's frown lessened slightly.  "I didn't think so." she replied, getting out of her chair.  "Would you hurry up already?  Hitomi's dying to see the sites."       
      "Oh, no," Hitomi interrupted, waving her hand slightly. "Take your time, Endymion-san.  I don't want to you to rush on my account."       
       "It's quite all right, Lady Hitomi." Dorian replied, setting his teacup down.  "I'm finished now."       
       "About time." Merle huffed.  "I'll go round us up some horses and then we'll be on our way." With that, the cat girl quickly walked away in the direction of the stables.        
      Hitomi let out an amused sigh.  "That Merle…"        
       "I take it she hasn't changed much in the last five years?" Dorian offered with a look of amusement shining in his eyes.        
      "Not much." Hitomi answered, shaking her head slightly. "Is she always that mean to you?"The young advisor shrugged slightly.  "I'm used to it."  
"Don't worry," Hitomi replied.  "She was that way with me when I first met her.  I think that's her way of saying she likes you." If she had been paying attention, Hitomi would have noticed a slight pink creeping into the young man's cheeks.  "Still, I hope I'm not inconveniencing you."       
       "It's no trouble." Dorian replied.  "It's my duty as well as an honor to be able to escort one of Van-sama's guests around our home."        
      "Thank you, Endymion-san." Hitomi replied.  "I appreciate it."        
      "It's my pleasure." said he.  "Though, I'm sure you would rather have his majesty guiding you in my stead."       
       Hitomi blushed slightly.  "It's not that…" she stammered.        
      "Don't worry, Lady Hitomi," Dorian smiled. "I've heard Miss Merle's stories.  Your secret is safe with me."        
      A sigh of relief escaped her lips.  "I'm not too obvious, am I?"     
        "Not really." he answered.  "You can only tell when you happen to be looking in his general direction."         
     Hitomi's shoulders slumped slightly.  "This is so pathetic," she sighed.  "It's been five years… who would have thought I'd still have a crush on him after all this time."         
     Dorian straightened his glasses slightly, sunlight flickering off of their rims.  "Time makes the heart grow fonder." he replied.        
      Hitomi stared at him quizzically.  "Isn't that a saying from Earth?" she asked.        
      The young advisor shrugged and smiled.  "Love is auniversal concept."        
       Hitomi sighed, thinking back on his words.  'Time makes the heart grow fonder, he says?'she thought to herself.  'I wonder if Van feels the same…'   
  
()~~[===========  
  
After leaving the group, Van had returned to his quarters, changing back into his royal attire.  Once he finished dressing, he exited his room, making his way to his study.  As he walked down the hall, the young monarch sighed, running a hand through his unruly, black hair.         
       "Don't you find it rude not to entertain such a celebrated guest?"  Van looked up to see Allen, who had his patented 'I know something you don't' smirk in place, blocking his path.  "Seems beneath a king to be so inhospitable."         
     "I'm not being inhospitable." Van replied.  "I just have some things to take care of…that's all."        
      "By the look on young Endymion's face when you mentioned it, I'd beg to differ." Allen countered.  "Besides, what's so important to you that you would chose it over Hitomi?"       
       Van frowned.  "You seem pretty concerned about me focusing my attention on her," he replied moodily.  "I thought you'd be with her reminiscing.  Why aren't you?"       
       "Why aren't _you_?" Allen countered.       
       "I already explained that." Van answered.        
      "You didn't do that good of a job."         
     Van let out an exasperated sigh.  "Do you want me to be honest?" he asked.        
      "How can I help if you aren't?"        
      Digging his hands deep into the pockets of his robes, the great king of Fanelia began to pace in a circle, a look of discomfort evident on his face.  "I'm afraid." He murmured barely above a whisper.         
     Allen raised an eyebrow slightly.  "What was that?" he asked.  "I didn't quite hear you."        
      "I said I was afraid!" Van exclaimed.  Surprise flashed across the Asturian Knight's features.          
     "Afraid?" he blinked.  "That's very unlike you,Van.  What in Gaea have you to be afraid of?  It's just Hitomi."       
       "That's what I mean." Van replied.  "It _is_ Hitomi… but it's been five years since I've seen her… since I cut off our link."  The knight frowned slightly at this.  "It seems as though she's changed so much.  What if she's not the Hitomi I knew before?"        
      Allen remained silent for a moment before breaking out into laughter.  "Don't be so naïve, Van."  Van frowned at him, opening his mouth to protest.  "Everyone changes.  You can't honestly say that you're the exact same person you were five years ago – if you did, I'd say you were either a liar or terribly immature."       
       "That's not what I meant." Van frowned, becoming irritable.       
       "Of course not." Allen agreed.  "You're smarter than that.  Still, you didn't obviously think the both of you would run into each other's embrace like two reunited lovers, did you?"  The young king blushed slightly at this.  "Hm…you're more in love with her than I thought."       
       "Don't forget, you had feelings for her at one time as well." Van frowned.    
      Allen looked thoughtful.  "True, and I still do."  Shock passed over Van's features.  "Calm down, not those kind.  What I feel for Hitomi now is strictly platonic."  He laughed at the relieved expression passing over Van's face.  He slowly moved his hand away from the hilt of his sword. Yet another close shave. "She's more like a sister than anything else."       
      Van smiled, shaking his head slightly.  "Speaking of which, how is your sister doing?"  
  
~End of Chapter 5  
  
Next time, **6 – Breaking theIce**  


	6. Breaking the Ice

Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't posted for this fic in a while. I just got an idea for a Cowboy Bebop fic (my very first!) and I just got so carried away. Many apologies! In the meantime, here is chapter 6. Once I get a few Bebop chapters squared away, I'll get right back to working on this one. I promise!! Thanks for your patience!  
  
  
Chapter 6 - Breaking the Ice   
  
Hitomi could not recall a time in her life where she had been   
any more amazed than she was at this exact moment. While they waited   
for Merle to round up some horses for their tour of the city, Dorian had   
taken the initiative to show Hitomi around the palace.  
"Just in case you get lost again, you'll know which way to go." he   
had told her, that same amiable expression on his face. Hitomi had only   
laughed nervously.  
Once they had reached the courtyard again, Hitomi ran ahead,   
spinning around giddily. She felt like a schoolgirl visiting Tokyo tower for   
the first time.   
"I take it you're impressed?" Dorian asked.  
"Impressed isn't even close in describing how I feel." Hitomi   
replied breathlessly. "This place is amazing!"  
"And you haven't even gone outside yet!" Dorian and Hitomi   
looked up to see Merle walking towards them. "Are you ready to go?"  
Hitomi nodded eagerly.  
"Where would you like to go first, Lady Hitomi?" Dorian asked.  
"I don't know, actually." Hitomi shrugged sheepishly. "Where   
would be the best place to start?"  
Dorian opened his mouth to reply, but Merle beat him to the   
punch. "I know just the place," she exclaimed, taking the young woman by   
the hand. "Come on, follow me!" She then bounded off, pulling Hitomi   
behind her.  
"Merle, slow down!" Hitomi exclaimed, following behind her.  
Dorian only laughed, bringing up the rear as the three left the   
courtyard.  
  
()~~[===========  
  
"… and this here is Merchant's Square; you can get anything   
from watches, to fresh vegetables… to fried fish!"  
Hitomi quirked an eyebrow at her cat-girl compatriot. "Fried   
fish?" she echoed.  
Dorian chuckled. "I think Miss Merle means to say that you can   
get just about anything you want here." Merle gave him a 'that's what I just   
said!' type of look. "We're not far from the new port they opened outside   
the border, so naturally we have access to a lot of imports."  
"Yup," Merle added. "Since Fanelia's reconstruction, we've been   
getting a lot of visitors from Asturia, Freid, and even Galicias."  
"Galicias?" Hitomi asked.  
"Galicias is my native country." Dorian answered. "It's a lot like   
Fanelia in some ways, only it's a lot more isolated."  
"Is that what made you decide to come here?" Hitomi asked.  
"Not really." Dorian smiled. "When Van-sama finally took the   
throne, he needed an advisor he felt could relate to him."  
"So," Merle cut in with a smirk, her tail wagging to and fro. "He   
called on Dorian here, who just so happens to be related to him. That's why   
the other court members don't like him."  
"Really?" Hitomi asked, intrigued. "Which side of Van's family  
are you from?"  
Dorian adjusted his glasses; the sunlight reflecting off of them   
serving to hide his eyes. "It's getting late in the day, Miss Merle," he said   
softly. "Do you think we should start heading back?"  
Hitomi blinked.   
"I guess so…" Merle replied, giving the young advisor an odd   
look. "Oh, yeah, you still have to get fitted."  
"Fitted?" Hitomi brought her horse to a stop. "Fitted for what?"  
"You mean no one told you?" Hitomi shook her head. Merle   
sighed heavily. "Van-sama's court is throwing you a big banquet in a few   
days! You have to be dressed accordingly."  
"A banquet?" Hitomi blushed. "No, that's really not--,"  
"You shouldn't be so modest, Lady Hitomi." Dorian replied, the   
usual amiable smile back on his face. "It's tradition for Fanelia to honor its   
guests with a feast."  
"That's right!" Merle added, looking very authoritative. "Besides,   
it'll give you a chance to catch up with Van-sama!" At the sound of his   
name, Hitomi blushed again. Merle grinned at her. "You'll love it - trust   
me!"  
"O-okay."  
With that, the three horses made their way back towards the   
castle. Just as they were about to reach the castle gates, Hitomi, Merle,   
and Dorian were stopped by a small group of children. At the sight of   
Hitomi, all the children crowded around her horse, grinning up at her   
excitedly. Before she knew it, they all began bombarding her with   
questions.  
"Are you Hitomi?"  
"Are you really from the Phantom Moon?"  
"What was it like to be in the war?"  
"Did you get to ride Escaflowne?"  
"Are you gonna marry King Van?" Hitomi nearly fell off of her   
horse at that one.  
"Hey, hey, hey! Enough questions!" Merle huffed, dismounting   
her horse. "Shouldn't you guys be at home by now?"  
One of the older children smiled bashfully up at the cat-girl. "We   
would have been, Merle-sempai, but we can't get our ball."  
Merle quirked an eyebrow. "Ball?"  
Five chubby, little hands pointed upwards at a ball resting on the   
roof of one of the buildings lining the street. It was wedged between two   
beams in the cross-space between the building and its neighbor.  
"Hm, it's caught between there pretty good." Dorian mused,   
hopping off of his own steed. "How'd you get it up there?"  
"It was Rei's fault!" someone cried out.  
"What? Nuh-uh!"  
"He kicked it too hard!" added another.  
"Be quiet!" The eldest boy stared at the others angrily. "I didn't   
know it was going to get stuck!"  
"Okay, okay!" Merle interrupted, trying to head off the carnage.   
"There's no need to argue. I'll go get it for you." A large cheer went up   
from the children.  
"Are you sure, Merle?" Hitomi asked, a concerned expression on   
her face. "That's pretty high up."  
"Not really." Merle replied, leading her horse over to the   
alleyway. "I'd say about 30, 35 feet tops." She mounted her horse, stood   
up on the saddle, and jumped, grabbing onto a lower beam.  
"Be careful, Miss Merle." Dorian cautioned.  
"Of course I'll be careful." Merle replied, climbing from beam to   
beam until she reached the two in question. She easily reached up and   
plucked the ball out and tucked it under one arm. "I'm an expert."  
Hitomi led her horse over to the alley and began to climb down   
when suddenly, an image of splintering wood came to her mind. 'What on   
Earth…?' She froze in horror. "Merle!"  
"Hm?" Just as Merle glanced down at her in curiosity, the beam   
she was holding buckled beneath her weight, bending in half. The cat-girl   
gasped in surprise, losing her balance and falling backwards.  
"SEMPAI!!" the children cried out.  
Hitomi screamed, covering her eyes.  
Before she knew it, Merle found herself on the ground, being   
held tightly in Dorian's arms. "Are you all right, Miss Merle?" he asked.  
The children circled around them. "Merle-sempai!"   
"You didn't break anything, did you?" Hitomi asked worriedly,   
rushing over to them.  
"No, of course not." Merle answered, her face slightly red. "I   
told you, I'm an expert."  
Hitomi sighed in relief. "If that's so," she then replied. "Then   
why are you blushing?"  
Merle blinked, as did Dorian. "I am not!" she exclaimed, jumping   
to her feet. She then shot Dorian a glare. "I had everything under control,   
you know."  
"Yes, of course, Miss Merle." he replied, brushing himself off.  
Merle huffed and mounted her house. "But thanks anyway." she   
mumbled. She then glared at the children who started giggling. "Now, as   
for you guys, go home!"  
The children squealed and ran off. "Bye, Merle-sempai,   
Dorian-sempai, Miss Hitomi!"  
Hitomi waved as she watched them go.   
"So, are we ready to go now?" Merle replied, swishing her tail   
impatiently.  
"Yup."  
"If you say so, Miss Merle." This time, Hitomi did notice the light   
tinge of pink present on the young advisor's cheeks. He seemed to notice   
this as well, clearing his throat and focusing his attention on something else.  
Hitomi could only giggle. Something told her that her stay in   
Gaea was going to get even more interesting.  
  
()~~[===========  
  
Hitomi could only gasp as she felt another sharp tug on the   
corset around her waste. She gave a pleading look at head maid - a middle   
aged woman with tints of gray in her red hair and a motherly smile on her   
aging face. Despite her pleasant appearance, it was she who just so   
happened to be holding the laces.   
"Really, ma'am…" Hitomi wheezed. "Is all of this really   
necessary?"  
"Yes, indeed," the maid replied. "And you can call me Elsa if   
you'd like, Lady Hitomi."  
"You don't have to… … call me Lady," Hitomi replied.   
"I'm not all that important."  
"On the contrary," Elsa replied. "You are very important - and   
not because of what you did during the war." Before Hitomi could ask what   
she meant, she gave another tug on the corset.  
"Just so long as you call me… … Hitomi."  
"If it pleases you, La… I mean, Hitomi." Elsa smiled. "There   
now, all done."   
Hitomi let out a sigh of relief - or the closest thing she could   
manage what with the corset and all. "Thank goodness…"  
"Now all we have to do is get you in your dress."  
'Kami, help me!'  
  
()~~[===========  
  
"Van-sama?"  
"Yes, Dorian?"  
"You're pacing."  
"I know tha--" Van stopped, letting out an exasperated sigh. "I   
am, aren't I?" He ran a hand through his hair.  
"It's just dinner." Dorian replied. "The big banquet is still days   
away."  
"I know." Van frowned. "I don't even know why they wanted to   
throw that big thing. She's probably not even going to go for it."  
"Why wouldn't she?"  
"I don't know," Van replied. "I just have a bad feeling about this   
whole thing."  
Dorian smiled in understanding. "It's going to fine, Van-sama."   
he assured him. "There's no reason to be so nervous."  
"Nervous about what?"  
The two young men looked up to see Hitomi standing before   
them decked out in a dress similar to the one Millerna had given her, only   
that the bodice was royal blue.  
Van was at a loss for words until Dorian nudged him gently.   
"Hi." was all he could manage.  
"Hello." Hitomi murmured softly in response.  
Dorian could only smile. "I'm going to go see if dinner is ready   
to be served." he replied.  
"Dinner… right." Neither of the two noticed his departure.  
Van cleared his throat, walking over towards Hitomi. "Elsa   
seems to think blue is your color." he mused.  
Hitomi looked down, blushing. "I feel a little silly," she admitted.  
Van chuckled slightly. "It's all right," he replied. "You look   
pretty." Hitomi blushed even more. "I know how you feel though," he then   
added, adjusting the collar of his dress coat. "I feel kinda stuffy in this royal   
getup, too."  
Hitomi smiled up at him. "You look handsome in it, though." she   
replied. It was now Van's turn to blush.  
Further down the hall, Dorian and Merle watched the couple   
from a part in the two large double doors.  
"What are they talking about?" Dorian whispered.  
"They're complimenting each other's outfits." Merle replied dryly.   
"Man, do those two beat around the bush - what?"  
Hitomi could only blink in surprise as Van walked up to her,   
pulling her into his embrace. She was startled at first, but soon found   
herself hugging him back. They stayed that way for several moments   
before Van broke away slowly - almost reluctantly, smiling down at her   
warmly.  
"What was that for?" she asked softly.  
Van looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wanted to make sure   
you were actually here."  
"I sure hope so," Hitomi replied. "Or else I'm not sure I'd like to   
wake up from this dream." The two laughed at that.  
"Well, if you are dreaming," Van replied. "Will you let me make   
it a good one, by escorting you to dinner." With that, he extended his arm in   
an Allen-ish way that was so Prince Charming-like that Hitomi nearly   
laughed out loud.   
Deciding to play along, Hitomi did her best curtsy, replying with,   
"Why, your majesty, I would deeply honored and extremely honored."  
Together, arm and arm, the two continued down the hall, never   
taking their eyes off of each other.  
  
~End of Chapter 6   
  
Next Time...  
7 - Trouble in Paradise 


End file.
